inserviofandomcom-20200214-history
Sectors
When people moved underground, Sectors were created. Not all were in what used to be the United States, also known as modern day Eden. There are four Sectors in Eden: Parum, Infinem, Fortis, and Cogitatio. Each Sector is dependent on its own and has its own people and classes. The technology is improved and impressive compared to the things the people had in the 21st century. The guards, also known as Elites, and higher-ups only know the secret of the outside world and what really goes on inside the Sectors. Everyone has their own job and the Elites are very strict about the rules and how things are run. There is hardly any free time and everyone must wear uniforms whether old or young. There is no room for fooling around in the Sectors and if you're caught, no one knows what happens. Parum The meaning of Parum is "very little; insufficient." Parum is located in what was once New York, being farthest away from the Superstites. The climate up there is cold, even if it is underground. Parum is the least strict out of all the four Sectors in Eden. It's colors are a simple white with black lining, which is what everyone wears in uniform. Though people could wear something else, not much cloth besides black and white is produced, so many just wear black and white out of a habit. At the age of sixteen, you are required to get married and work with a job for the city. You fill out a form at the end of the school year after everyone has turned of age and then a machine matches your answers and pairs you to someone else. It is the strictest thing of all in the Sector of Parum. This causes reason for a wanted escape, but hardly anyone can escape this fate. No one has ever attempted to escape Parum or at least no one who has tried to escape has ever been discussed, mentioned, or anything to that matter. The Sector leader is Amatis Gostin, decendant of the first Parum Sector leader, Parum Gostin. Infinem Infinem's name derives from Latin and means 'end.' Infinem is somewhere in what was once Alabama. The people here are clueless about what goes on in the outside world. No one has even thought about if there was anything being Infinem. They were always taught that was at the end of the city was simply 'the end.' The Elites have no problem with any of the residents. Infinem's Sector Colors are a turquoise and beige wrapped together on everything: the uniforms, emblems, flags, stickers placed on anything produced by Infinem. At the age of 10, students are given a stylish belt with a sheath, in which you can pull out any weapon you're thinking of. For a month, students are required to take a two hour long class that teaches you how to use your favored weapon. After that day on, you are aloud to fight/duel anyone you wish once a month in Infinem's arena. Fortis Fortis' name is derived from Latin and means 'strong.' Fortis is the second closest to the Superstites. It could be estimated that it is 200 miles from Cogitatio and though it is close, no residents could tell that there was another Sector, anyways. Fortis has twisted its history the most, making up its own story. It wants no traces leading to the nuclear bombings and past history, for even though it is called Fortis, it's residents can sometimes get out of control. It's colors are a bright yellow and red, standing out like the flames that can consume almost anything. It's put on everything, such as the uniforms, emblem, etc. The Elites are kept on heavy guard, catching more hooligans rather than on the doors. So far, only one person has known to escape, but that information has only been known to the Elites. Many search teams were sent out, but they could never find the rogue or the Superstites. Fortis has a tradition that at the age of seventeen, you are taken into surgery in which they give you toned muscles and abilities like Elites, only much more sophisticated. The Sector leader is currently Caeser Swindle who is the many greats-grandson of Fortis Swindle. Cogitatio Cogitatio is where the story of Inservio begins. It's name means 'thoughts' in Latin. Cogitatio is the closest sector to where most Superstites are located, but is still around a hundred miles away. It is only a day walk away from a few tribes. The main colors of Cogitatio are blue and grey. They are on the emblem, the uniforms, and anything else the Sector leader can get it on. Cogitatio's subject of interest is guns and ammunition. It is a tradition that on your eighth birthday, you are to recieve your first gun by your parents at your required, and only birthday party you'll ever get. All students must show to your birthday party and to bring a gift as well, as eight is a very celebrated age in Cogitatio. Cogitatio may be the strictest Sector by far. Elites are armed and always watching due to being the closest Sector to the Superstites. Fifty nine years ago, a group attempted escape after figuring out the truth behind "the door". As they had gotten near freedom, they were quickly retrieved by Elites and put into eternal torture. The Elites broadcasted many PSA's afterwards, saying that the group had been ill due to chemical release and that they were to be quarentined. The Sector leader is Alkandros Benson. He is the descendant of the original Cogitatio Sector leader, Cogitatio Benson. Cogitatio Residents *Mabel Waldorff *Basil Waldorff *James Kaspar *Coralyn Enders *Zane Nixton Well-Known Sectorians Amatis Gostin (Currently Parum's Sector Leader) Parum Gostin (Parum's First Sector Leader) Caeser Swindle (Currently Fortis' Sector Leader) Fortis Swindle (Fortis' First Sector Leader) Alkandros Benson (Currently Cogitatio's Sector Leader) Cogitatio Benson (Caigatio's First Sector Leader)